loclightvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Zo-Att
Zo-Att was the third god to be created, and holds sway over the powers of Destruction and Chaos Information Block Name: Zo-Att Domains: Destruction, Chaos, Time, Pain Appearace:'Zo-Att takes the form of a tendril of black energy. One end has glowing white orbs that look like eyes, and a mouth forms at that end. Her mouth has large fangs, and she enjoys showing them off while smiling often. Large wings extend from her form, although they are never seen flapping, and they give her the appearance of a coatl. '''Symbol:'A five-sided star, shattered into several pieces. Ascensions The Silent One: The Silent One was created when Zo-Att heard the true name of Grawlf but kept the information private. This formed the concept of a secret, and thus The Silent One was born. She generally finds him a bit too stiff and easily angered, but she is generally on good terms with him. Lizt: When Zo-Att created the concept of Chaos, she broke off some of her chaotic energies, forming Lizt. She never decided to tell him that he was hers, and Zo-Att leaves him to do whatever he wants. Sku'Byss: Sku'Byss was created from the union of Zo-Att and Sonel. Background '''Creation * Zo-Att was one of three gods created by the Sisters, and is favored by Panna Description & Personality * Zo-Att was once Nothing, and wishes to return to that state. Panna said that she would only return to Nothing once the rest of the world was Nothing. Because of this, Zo-Att does not stop with her goal to bring destruction to the world. She has no hatred toward what she destroys, but perhaps that's what makes her all the more dangerous. Planes * Any planes of existence that your god has created, i.e. the Shadowfell or the Feywild Artifacts * The Orb of Entropy, 'which is about the size of a house, but it sometimes becomes smaller. Anything that gets too close to it will lose structure, and possibly be destroyed. Right now, nothing is being done with it. * The Crimson Pool * Empty, The Ice Spear. A combat artifact. It was made by taking chunks of ice made by Hrinori. * Sheath of Flames - A border of pure elemental fire surround empty. It is another combat artifact. * Cloak of Stars - Zo-Att's body is surrounded by stars that she removed from the sky. A combat artifact Exarchs Raithon, First Demon - Raithon was created by Zo-Att to experiment with what forces she could create. His first task was to destroy as much of the Forest of Pasha as he could. The Demon was eventually eaten by Cragnas and converted into planet matter. Raithon now corrupts the Forests and spreads a virulent diesease to the plantlife of the Forest. Heroes * Mortals that are your gods champions Races and People-Groups * Intelligent Demons. So far Balors, Mariliths, and Glabzerus. * Wrath Dragons Beasts * Blood Demons- evil creatures spawned by the corruptive poison left by Raithon's defeat, the Blood Demons seek to leave the forests of Verda and corrupt other worlds. * Thorn Demons * The Elder Tarrasque - created on Yrie as a sleeping destroyer. * Thorn Demons - Animated trees that are corrupted. They have malice toward all living creatures other than themselves. Plants A disease known as Raithon (since it was made by the exarch) courrupts some of the plants on Verda. It's symptoms are slow, but will eventually kill a tree and turn it into blood. Landforms * Destroyed one of the Spheres of Stone made by the 'Sisters of Time, creating a belt of asteroids. Sonel took three of those asteroids to make moons for the remaining planetoid. The remaining asteroids were linked together by Khitis to form the Isles of Wonder. Power Level 1 PP/day Category:Gods